Love Forever
by diamonddogdancer101
Summary: *~FINISHED~* A letter to Christian From Satine after she tells him she doesn't love him R and R please no flames this is my first fan fic.
1. The Letter

Christian,  
  
My Heart aches every hour every day. Why does it do this and how long will it take. I feel sick almost everyday. Until that one day I found you. The time we spent together I felt like I was walking on air. And the pain that can from my heart went away. Sometimes we may fight and that aching feeling comes back to stay. But then when you would wrap me in your warm arms I would feel whole again. When the time comes that I fly away from this under world of sin, I will miss you dearly and think of how things would have been. I really did love you, not The Duke. You are my everything, Come What May my love I'm so cold and I wish I could hold you before I fly away. Please come back to me and forgive everything. I was stupid to believe that my dreams could come true, because all they did was take me from you. I hope sometime you are able to read this. I will love you until the end of time. If you read this soon please come back to me, but if you read it after I have flown away just always remember me and please write our story so I will always be with you. I love you dearly and I always will.  
  
  
  
Come What May,  
  
Satine 


	2. After the Letter

Sadly these characters don't belong to me they belong to the genius Baz Lurhman even Christian (  
  
After Christian was done reading the letter he was stunned. He was stupid for believing that Satine didn't love him. He had to see her again.  
  
Satine sat in her elephant and wandered if her letter had worked. She loved Christian with all her heart and didn't want to lose him. "How could I have been so stupid to tell him I didn't love him when I did." She said as a tear ran down her face. She began to sing.  
  
Is it my turn to wish you were lying here  
  
I tend to dream you when I'm not sleeping  
  
Is it my turn to fictionalize my world  
  
Or even imagine your emotions to tell myself anything  
  
Is it my turn to hold you by your hands  
  
Tell you I Love You and you not hear me  
  
Is it my turn to totally understand  
  
To watch you walk out of my life and not do a damn thing  
  
If I have to give away  
  
The feeling that I feel  
  
If I have to sacrifice  
  
Oh, whatever baby, whatever baby  
  
If I have to take apart  
  
All that I am  
  
Is there anything that I would not do  
  
'Cause inside I'd die without you  
  
Oh I apologize for all the things I've done  
  
But now I'm underwater and I'm drowning  
  
Is it my turn to be the one to cry  
  
Isn't it amazing how some things just completely turn around  
  
So take every little piece of my heart  
  
So take every little piece of my soul  
  
So take every little piece of my mind  
  
'Cause if your gone…inside  
  
I'd die without you  
  
If I have to give away  
  
The feeling that I feel  
  
If I have to sacrifice  
  
Oh, whatever baby, whatever baby  
  
If I have to take apart  
  
All that I am  
  
Is there anything that I would not do  
  
'Cause inside I'd die without you  
  
When she finished she had mascara running down her silky white face from all the tears she cried. "I wish you could know how much I still love you Christian."  
  
  
  
Song used:  
  
DIE WITHOUT YOU by BRANDY  
  
If you want another chapter review me or email me @ moulin_rouge_lover@hotmail.com 


	3. The Surprise

Sadly these characters do not belong to me they belong to the genius Baz Lurhman.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
When Satine said that thinking that no one was in the room, Christian was actually at the door listening to almost everything she sang.  
  
"I think I still know that you love me." He said.  
  
"Oh, Christian I am so sorry I do still love you and I always will. Please don't ever leave me I am so sorry."  
  
"It's okay Satine I forgive you and I'll never leave you t love you too much to ever leave you." "But Satine, why did you lie to me?"  
  
"Because the Duke told Zidler that he was going to kill you if I didn't come back to him after the show."  
  
They said nothing the rest of the night they just held each other so close they could hear each other's hearts beat equally. Then a few minutes later they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Satine woke up early the next morning and watched Christian as he slept. She felt so much better to have Christian back in her world. She felt so dead without him. Satine went out to the top of the elephant where her and Christian first declared their love for each other. She sat and thought about a future with Christian, if there was ever to be one.  
  
When Christian woke up the first thing he noticed was that Satine was not in his arms. He started to look around for her and saw her sitting on top of the elephant.  
  
When he sat down and wrapped his arms around her waist he noticed she was crying. "Satine what's wrong darling." He said with a worried face and voice.  
  
"I'm just scared about what the Duke will do to you when he finds out I'm still with you."  
  
" Oh darling don't think about that now, we're together right now, let's spend it with what time we have left without trying to mention the Duke." After he said that he kissed her so long and passionately on the lips. They both missed kissing each other.  
  
" Christian will we ever be able to leave this hell town, and be able to live our lives together."  
  
"One day we will and that would be the day our love can truly live."  
  
" Um, Christian."  
  
" Yes Satine."  
  
" The other reason I lied to you is because I'm pregnant with our child, and Zidler thought it would be best if I didn't tell anyone for awhile so the Duke wouldn't find out."  
  
" Oh, Satine you didn't need to lie to me about that I love you so much and I will be there for you when the baby comes and for the rest of your life. I promise, I love you so much."  
  
" I love you too." 


	4. The Show

Sadly these characters do not belong to me not even Christian ( they belong to the genius Baz Lurhman.  
  
  
  
Satine finally has to leave Christian's warmth and has to go and get ready for the show.  
  
"Where have you been munchkin?"  
  
"Oh Harold I've just been in my room sleeping, I'm just so tired, well was, now I'm up and ready."  
  
"Dear Satine I wanted to wish you good luck before you went on stage." A sneary voiced man that we all know as the Duke said and left her wit ha kiss, which made her feel like puking. "Gag me." She thought.  
  
"Show time Satine." Said the stage manager.  
  
While Satine was doing her play Christian sat in the last row wearing a disguise. He was thinking about how beautiful she looked tonight and when he really thought about it he couldn't believe that over a million other men, Satine loved him more than anything and now with the baby coming in seven more months he knew he would have the chance to soon "pop the big question." 


	5. The Question

You know whom these characters belong to so I'm not going to repeat it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After the show ended Satine faked being sick and sneaked to Christian's garret. Christian was waiting for her and ran up and hugged her passionately as soon as she walked in.  
  
"Satine I thought you were wonderful today that I wrote another song just for you and how much I love you." He began to sing.  
  
I could live a thousand years if I could be alone with you, you  
  
And every second of my life I would never play the fool  
  
I'd never turn my back to you  
  
I was the one that saw you first  
  
A grain in the sands of the universe  
  
I never knew what was ahead of me  
  
Now I'm out of the ice of the wintertime  
  
And here in the sun  
  
I'll stay inside you shades of love  
  
Makes one day forever  
  
And when July has come and gone  
  
This day will last forever  
  
When I see the way you look  
  
The way you look my way  
  
Through the rain  
  
And the water crashing down washes both us away, away  
  
I was the one that saw you first  
  
A grain in the sands of the universe  
  
I never knew what was ahead of me  
  
Now I'm out of the ice of the wintertime  
  
And here in the sun  
  
I'll stay inside you shades of love  
  
Makes one day forever  
  
And when July has come and gone  
  
This day will last forever  
  
I'm here inside your shades of love  
  
Makes one day forever  
  
She's all I see  
  
In front of me  
  
She's all I need  
  
I could live a thousand years if I could be with you …  
  
And here in the sun  
  
I'll stay inside you shades of love  
  
Makes one day forever  
  
And when July has come and gone  
  
This day will last forever  
  
I'm here inside your shades of love  
  
Makes one day forever  
  
One day forever  
  
One day forever  
  
One day forever  
  
He looked up and saw Satine crying he took a hold of her and kissed her so passionately the tears just vanished. Then in one slow motion he got down on one knee.  
  
"Satine, you are the only woman I have ever loved and the only woman I will ever love and I would be the happiest man alive I you would say that you would want to be my wife, because all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with the diamond that sparks my life."  
  
"Satine will you do me this honor and marry me?"  
  
Satine was shocked She was overwhelmed she had wanted him to ask the question for a while now and now she had tears brimming around her eyes.  
  
"Christian, of course I'll marry you, I love you so much."  
  
As soon as she said that Christian put a little ring on her finger.  
  
"I know it's not exactly the hugest diamond in the world but later I'll get you a bigger one."  
  
"No, this is fine, whatever that is from you Christian you know I'm just going to love."  
  
  
  
~songs used~  
  
Empty Trash~ Shades of love 


	6. WEDDING PLANS

Yes these characters belong to Baz Lurhman.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
  
  
Christian and Satine sat in the room and talked about their future together and plans for the wedding.  
  
"Christian when do you think we should have the wedding." Satine asked with the most beautiful smile on her face.  
  
"Well sometime soon like before you start to show, how does a week from now sound, I could go ask the preacher that preaches in that huge church just down the road if he could marry us."  
  
"Oh Christian that sounds wonderful I can't wait until I'm Mrs. Christian James, but who can we invite that would not tell the Duke or tell someone else who tells the Duke."  
  
"Well we could bring the bohemians, I don't think they would tell, but I think that's it, I mean we could invite Zidler, but he'd probably try to stop the wedding."  
  
"You're right, well the bohemians it is then."  
  
"Ok, I'll go the preacher right after lunch."  
  
"All right." Satine sighed and walked into the small kitchen to cook lunch. 


	7. MEETING WITH PASTOR KINES

All these characters belong to Baz Lurhman; except for Pastor Kines he's mine.  
  
  
  
"Pastor Kines, please I know of Satine's past but we're in love and we want to get married before she starts to show, and it's only a small wedding with just four of our dear friends, but you mustn't tell anyone about our marriage because we don't want the Duke to find out, so what do you say."  
  
"Alright, since it's a small wedding and I do know you two have a love like no other, I will marry the both of you next Saturday at 3:00 p.m., good day now."  
  
"Thank you so much and good day to you too, see you next Saturday." 


	8. In The Arms Of Love

None of them belong to me they all belong to the genius Baz Lurhman. But I'm still negotiating for Christian.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Satine my dear where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you." Satine knew exactly whose girlish voice that was and she wanted to gag and get away.  
  
"Oh my dear Duke I still haven't been feeling so great lately so if you would just let me sleep just a while longer I'll bet I'll be feeling well enough to have dinner with you."  
  
"Ok my dear hope you get to feeling better by dinner time, good bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
'God I hate him, I just wish I would have left with Christian when I had the chance.' She thought.  
  
Later that day while the Duke was waiting on Satine for dinner, Satine snuck over to Christian's her fiancé's (she loved that word now) garret.  
  
As soon as she walked in Christian took her bye the hand and walked her over and laid her over on the silky white bed, and they just spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.  
  
Christian didn't know what he would have done if Satine seriously met what she said about not loving him, but now with Satine being his fiancé and a baby on coming on the way he wanted to forget about what happened on that night. 


	9. WOW!

Yep they still belong to Baz and I'm still negotiating for Christian and winning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It is now the night before the wedding and for a wedding dress Satine decided just to wear the dress she wore in "Spectacular, Spectacular." She just couldn't believe that tomorrow would be the best day of her life.  
  
No more sitting at home at night  
  
No more late night cries for you  
  
When I was first with you I thought you would take me for granted  
  
Now you love me the way that I wanted you to love me  
  
You're always thinking of me  
  
The others were nothing like you at all  
  
Why did I stay with them for so long?  
  
I should have been gone  
  
There's no one like you at all  
  
And that's why I say WOW!  
  
Never felt a love so good  
  
I look up and my world is brighter now  
  
There's no more rainy clouds  
  
Since love's here and  
  
Now everyday I wear a smile  
  
Since you came in my life  
  
The clouds are gone  
  
I only see the sun  
  
Now that love's here  
  
He's here and all of my hurt is gone  
  
Every night he's loving me  
  
I feel like I'm inside a movie  
  
But his love is so real to me  
  
He's here and I finally found someone  
  
That I can call my own  
  
Now that I got read of all the rest they want me to come back  
  
Now he love me the way that I wanted him to love me  
  
You're always thinking of me  
  
The others were nothing like you at all  
  
Why did I stay with them for so long?  
  
I should have been gone  
  
There's no one like you at all  
  
And that's why I say WOW!  
  
Never felt a love so good  
  
I look up and my world is brighter now  
  
There's no more rainy clouds  
  
Since love's here and  
  
Now everyday I wear a smile  
  
Since you came in my life  
  
The clouds are gone  
  
I only see the sun  
  
Now that love's here  
  
And that's why I say WOW!  
  
Never felt a love so good  
  
I look up and my world is brighter now  
  
There's no more rainy clouds  
  
Since love's here and  
  
Now everyday I wear a smile  
  
Since you came in my life  
  
The clouds are gone  
  
I only see the sun  
  
Now that love's here  
  
No more trouble  
  
Since you came into my life  
  
I'm so sorrowful of you  
  
You're the reason why I say  
  
WOW!  
  
Never felt a love so good  
  
I look up and my world is brighter now  
  
There's no more rainy clouds  
  
Since love's here and  
  
Now everyday I wear a smile  
  
Since you came in my life  
  
The clouds are gone  
  
I only see the sun  
  
Now that love's here  
  
When she finished singing she felt the baby kick and knew that the baby was happy too.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Songs Used~  
  
WOW! By Brandy  
  
I changed it around a little bit so it would make sense. 


	10. COME WHAT MAY

Yes, these characters still belong to Baz except the Preacher, he's mine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The Bohemians, Christian, and Satine were all getting ready for the wedding today. They all went out separately so no one would get suspicious.  
  
Then at 3:00p.m. sharp, Christian watched as his beautiful bride to be walked down the aisle and to his side. The preacher talked and then it was time for Satine and Christian's wedding vowels. Christian started to sing his and Satine's song.  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
It's like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Everyday I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart  
  
Can you here it sing  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
  
But I'll love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Satine:  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Both:  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collide  
  
Christian:  
  
But I'll love you  
  
Satine:  
  
I'll love you  
  
Christian:  
  
Till the end of time  
  
Satine:  
  
Till the end of time  
  
Both:  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
O come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
Satine:  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Both:  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day…………………  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife you may now………….oh never mind"  
  
For when he said that Christian and Satine were already at it.  
  
Everyone was in tears when they kissed. None of the Bohemians have ever seen anything so romantic, even the preacher was in tears.  
  
  
  
1 Songs used  
  
COME WHAT MAY by Ewan and Nicole from Moulin Rouge  
  
BUT DUH YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW 


	11. PACKING

Yep they still belong to Baz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the wedding Satine and Christian left to go and pack their things, they were actually going to leave this time together.  
  
Satine is in her room and the Duke walks in.  
  
"Satine my darling why are you packing? Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh my dear Duke I am going to London to audition for a play, didn't Zidler tell you, and I'll be back in a few months."  
  
"Well I hope you have a safe and fun journey, and I will leave you to pack."  
  
She rushes out the door and goes to Christian's Garret. She slams open the door and Christian rushes over to her and asked, "Do you have everything packed?"  
  
"Yes my love, I am ready."  
  
Then the two lovers rushed off to the train station. 


	12. THE TRAIN STATION

THEY BELONG TO BAZ LEAVE ME ALONE  
  
  
  
At the Duke's castle he sat In a room by himself and thought, 'Maybe I should go see Satine's audition.' "Warner come here, go get me a train ticket to London."  
  
"Yes sir, I will go and get you a ticket." Warner left to get the ticket.  
  
Meanwhile at the train station the two lovers loaded their luggage and boarded the train.  
  
"Finally safe at last." Christian said with a handsome grin on his face.  
  
"Yes Christian, this is only the beginning of our new lives together."  
  
Then they heard the train pulling out of the station and Satine turned to Christian and said, "Here we go." 


	13. THE CRUISE

BAZ, THEY BELONG TO BAZ.  
  
Meanwhile at the Duke's place, the Duke was getting packed and ready to leave.  
  
"Pull around the carriage and let us be off."  
  
"Yes sir, right away."  
  
Then the Duke went off to the train station to catch the 12:30 express train, and off he was.  
  
Meanwhile Christian and Satine got off the train and got on to the Ship.  
  
"Satine, darling did you remember all your belongings from the train."  
  
"Yes, my love, I remembered to get everything off the train now lets get on the boat."  
  
"Now let us go to our rooms."  
  
"What room do we have Christian?"  
  
"Dear Satine we have the bridal suite."  
  
"Very good Christian."  
  
Then the express train pulled up and the Duke gets on the same ship.  
  
"Warner, take all my luggage into the suite next to the bridal's, I'll be up to join you in a few minutes, I'm just going to walk around."  
  
Warner nods and is on his way. 


	14. THE STARS

REMEMBER THEIR BAZ'S  
  
  
  
Later that evening Christian and Satine went to the dining hall unaware that their friend the Duke was right next door.  
  
"Satine you look very lovely tonight."  
  
"Not to bad looking yourself darling."  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
"Yes we shall."  
  
As they left the Duke came out of his cabin and walked the other direction.  
  
When they got to the dinner table a waiter took their orders.  
  
"What would you like Madame?" Said the waiter not taking his eyes off Satine.  
  
" I would like white wine."  
  
"And for the gentle man." The waiter said still not taking his eyes off Satine.  
  
"Well first of all I would like you to take your eyes off my wife, second I would like what she's having."  
  
The waiter turns to Christian and says, "I'm sorry monsieur, and I did not know she was your wife."  
  
Then the waiter went back and got their drinks then came back and got their orders.  
  
"What would you like to eat monsieur?"  
  
" Hamburgers and French fries."  
  
" Ok, and for the lady?"  
  
"Escargot."  
  
"Alright your food shall be here in a few minutes."  
  
About 30 min. later.  
  
" How was your food darling?"  
  
"It's the best I've had in a long time."  
  
That night Christian and Satine looked outside their window on the ship and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Christian, I can't wait until we are in London and we finally get to live our lives together how we want to and raise our children." 


	15. THE ENCOUNTER

They still belong to Baz Lurhman. Don't sue.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
It's morning and Christian got up earlier before Satine, so he decided to walk around.  
  
The Duke also awoke at the same time and went for a walk.  
  
Unluckily, they both were out the doors at the same time and looked into each other's eyes with hate.  
  
"Oh Christian, long time, no see, and let me guess you're here with Satine."  
  
"What do you want Duke?"  
  
"Oh, what do I want, Christian you of all people by now should know what I want? I want Satine with me, and you dead. Warner! Kill him!"  
  
Then Warner came out and started cracking Christian in the jaw and kicked him everywhere, and lastly, broke Christian's rib and arm.  
  
"Why didn't you kill him?" Asked the Duke.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble we would be in?" Answered Warner.  
  
"You're right, come Warner let's go and leave him here, he can't do anything."  
  
Satine woke up to all the screaming she heard and noticed Christian wasn't with her, so she put on her robe and went out the door to see what happened.  
  
"Oh my God, Christian, what happened? Who did this?"  
  
Christian tried to answer but it was no use, all he could do was gasped for air, and scream in agony.  
  
Satine got some men to help carry Christian back to bed and had one of the men get a doctor. The doctor said he was badly wounded, so he would have to stay in bed for the rest of the trip and to get him in bed as soon as they got a home.  
  
"Oh Christian please tell me what happened."  
  
"It was the Duke, he, he came out the door right next to ours and looked right at me and said he wants you and he wants me dead, and then Warner came out and beat up on me."  
  
"Oh God! Maybe it was a bad idea to do this, to get married and pregnant and lie to the Duke. I mean Christian I love you so much but when will it be just us and our family that's coming soon. Will we ever be safe?"  
  
"Darling of course we will, soon we can hide away from the Duke and spend the rest of our lives together growing a family. We've gotten so far now, why quit? Remember, our love can over come all obstacles."  
  
"I hope your right, Christian if anything ever happened to you I just wouldn't know how to go on. You are my everything, and if you would have been killed, I would have died right with you."  
  
"But I didn't die, because you saved me from death, it's like we can't die because are love will not allow us."  
  
"Christian, how do you always know what to say?"  
  
"Because I love you." 


	16. IT'S TIME

YEP STILL BAZ'S (GETS MAD AND RUNS UP TO CHRISTIAN AND STEALS HIM AWAY) "OH SHIT THE COPS, FINE YOU WIN."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
For the rest of the trip Christian and Satine just stayed in bed together and had food brought to them.  
  
"Honey its time."  
  
"What! You mean the baby, isn't it early? Oh God some thing's wrong!"  
  
"No, no darling not the baby, it's time to get off the boat."  
  
"Oh, few, you know Satine you are going to scare me each time you say, ' IT'S TIME'."  
  
"Well at least I know you care."  
  
"Of I care, why shouldn't I?"  
  
Satine hurried and got hers and Christian's things packed, and making sure the Duke was nowhere in sight they left the ship and rented a place at the nearest apartment and cheapest they could find, and settled in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
FEW, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR, ALL TOGETHER THERE WILL BE 24 CHAPTERS. OH AND THANX AMBER FOR HELPING ME WITH CHAPTERS 15-17 I HATE HAVING WRITERS BLOCK.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, OH AND WHAT SHOULD I NAME Satine's BABY'S? SHE HAS TWINS A GIRL AND A BOY. 


	17. The Greatest Gift

BAZ OWNS THEM I DON'T OK!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple of months went by and Satine showed more than ever. Christian was finally well enough to get out of his bed and helped with everything so Satine could rest. Satine is now 9 months along and is due any day or any minute. Luckily for when it is time Christian has everything packed.  
  
"Oh, Christian it is seriously time now!"  
  
Christian quickly rushed Satine to the nearest hospital and waited for what seemed to be hours.  
  
"Mr. James you may come in now."  
  
"Christian darling congratulations we have a baby boy and a baby girl."  
  
"Twins, we have twins, oh Satine I am most definitely the most happiest man in the world."  
  
"What should we name them?"  
  
"Well I'll name the boy if you name the girl."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I've always liked the name Ewan for a boy."  
  
"Okay, and for the girl how does Sarah sound?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And there it happened, the family Satine and Christian have always dreamed of together were right there in front of their eyes. They both knew now that their love wouldn't have to hide for much longer. Ewan and Sarah would be the completeness in their lives.  
  
Satine woke up hours later to a very tired, yet handsome Christian. Satine just sometimes couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Christian in her life, and how happy she was to have his children.  
  
"Darling, are you alright? Do you need anything?"  
  
"Yes, I need you to get up here in bed with me."  
  
With that Christian gently moved into the bed with her and brushed her red hair out of her face, and gently and slowly caressed her back until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	18. Darkness Returns

Satine, Christian, Ewan, and Sarah are all home now, and living an almost perfect life, until an old enemy comes back to call. Satine answers the door.  
  
"My dear Satine, I was starting to think that I would never see you again, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, Duke what a surprise, I wasn't expecting company but I'm fine, just got a little of the flu that's all."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, may I come in?"  
  
"Oh, well you better not because the flu is all around the house and I wouldn't want you to catch it."  
  
"Well I could just cover my mouth with my handkerchief, I really need to talk to you, it's important.  
  
"Alright then come in, just sit down and make yourself comfy, I'm just going to go to the restroom, I'll be right back."  
  
Satine hurried and rushed upstairs to Christian.  
  
"Christian, whatever you do don't come down stairs, the Duke is down there and wants to talk to me, and if he finds you here I don't even want to think about what could happen, and try to keep Ewan and Sarah quite."  
  
"All right darling, but don't have him stay long."  
  
"Don't worry my dear I won't."  
  
She gave him a quick kiss and was back down stairs in seconds.  
  
"Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if you knew or not but that writer friend of yours has been following you around like a mad man, and I think he's trying to hurt you and, but I took care of it, I don't think he'll be bothering you for a while."  
  
"Well thank you for the warning and I'll keep a look out if I ah oh I think you should go I'm beginning to feel sick again.' Yeah sick of you looking into my face and sick of you hurting my poor Christian.' She thought.  
  
"Oh yes I think I should be off, hope you feel better my dear.'  
  
"Oh I should hope I'm feeling well by tomorrow."  
  
With that the Duke was gone so Satine ran back upstairs and threw herself onto Christian sobbing.  
  
"Satine what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Christian darling I can't take it anymore, he's going to kill you I can feel it, and then before you know it he'll find out about Ewan and Sarah and our marriage, then he'll hurt me again. Christian I think I should just leave so you don't have to die because of me."  
  
"No! Satine, no don't leave me, I'd rather die for you then die alone." He said tears brimming his eyes.  
  
"But he knows, he knows where we live now, and he could sneak in, and have Warner kill you and our babies."  
  
"Oh Satine, don't worry so much, that's my job."  
  
He kissed her long and passionate, he wanted her again, he missed not being able to feel her right up against him. Satine also felt the same way.  
  
"Christian make love to me."  
  
He was so happy to hear those words again. He picked her up, kissed her passionately and gently laid her onto the bed. He then kissed her down her neck, and they made love through the night.  
  
Christian lay back down beside Satine and brushed a strand of her red hair out of her face. He just lay there looking into her blue sparkling eyes, holding her, kissing her, and remembering the old memories of her and him in his old garret in his bed. Oh how happy he was now Satine was in his world forever. He then picked her up and they stood there by the window just like they used to with only a sheet covering the lower parts of their bodies. 


	19. The Truth Comes Out

Christian a woke the next morning to the sound of knocking on the door. He hurried and grabbed his robe and went down stairs. He opened the door and almost peed his pants when he saw who it was, THE DUKE.  
  
"Christian, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, you know what I live here."  
  
"What, how, Satine lives here."  
  
"Yeah, I know, she lives with me, and here's two other things I bet you didn't know Duke. Satine and I were married 7 months ago and have just not to long ago had two wonderful babies."  
  
"What! Well I can end this!"  
  
Just then the Duke took a gun out of his pocket and shot it at Christian. As soon as the Duke shot the gun he ran as fast as he could away from the dying Christian.  
  
Satine woke up to the gunshot and ran faster than she ever did down the stairs and screamed when she saw Christian lying beside the door, trying to find the strength to live. Satine ran by his side.  
  
"Oh God, Christian darling don't die on me please, I LOVE YOU so much you can't leave me."  
  
Satine hurried and got a hold of the nearest doctor she could find. They both rushed back to Christian, who was turning white and was freezing cold.  
  
"He's losing a lot of blood, but we still have time to save him if we hurry."  
  
They rushed Christian to the hospital as fast as they could, Satine never letting go of him not even for a second. The surgeons made Satine sit outside while they successfully removed the bullet. Satine was finally aloud back in after 2 painful hours.  
  
Christian was still white like snow, but his breathing was better. Satine had one of the nurses care for their children while she stayed with Christian. Christian had no shirt on so she could see the huge gash in his chest that had been stitched up.  
  
"Hey morning."  
  
"Hello sweetheart."  
  
"Where are Ewan and Sarah?"  
  
"One of the nurses is caring for them."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Christian, when will it stop, this is the second time he's tried to kill you. I don't know how long I want to keep us or our babies a secret."  
  
"We don't have to anymore darling, the Duke knows already, I told him."  
  
"Wha? Christian? Why? Now he will try to hurt us."  
  
"No, no, Satine he won't hurt us or our children, we'll move and not tell anyone where we are going this time." 


	20. Don't Go Away

While Christian slept in the hospital bed with Satine by his side, a skinny and fat figure was walking up to Christian's bed. The fat man started beating up on Christian, while the skinnier figure took Satine out of the room. A few minutes later the men left and let Satine back in.  
  
"OH GOD, CHRISTIAN! NO!"  
  
Christian was still in bed, which now had more blood on it, and had a knife stuck into his shoulder, and was turning pail again.  
  
Satine began to sing.  
  
Cold and frosting on and there's not a lot to say  
  
About the things caught in my mind  
  
And as the day was starting  
  
My train went away  
  
With all the things caught in my mind  
  
I don't wanna be there when you coming down  
  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground  
  
So don't go away  
  
Say what you say  
  
Say that you'll stay  
  
Forever and a day  
  
In the time of my life  
  
Cause I need more time  
  
Yes I need more time  
  
Just to make things right  
  
Now my situation and the games I have to play  
  
With all the things in my mind  
  
Done my education  
  
I can't find the words to say  
  
With all the things caught in my mind  
  
I don't wanna be there when you coming down  
  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground  
  
So don't go away  
  
Say what you say  
  
Say that you'll stay  
  
Forever and a day  
  
In the time of my life  
  
Cause I need more time  
  
Yes I need more time  
  
Just to make things right  
  
Me and you what's going on?  
  
Always seem to notice how to show  
  
The feelings that I drown  
  
So don't go away  
  
Say what you say  
  
Say that you'll stay  
  
Forever and a day  
  
In the time of my life  
  
Cause I need more time  
  
Yes I need more time  
  
Just to make things right  
  
Don't go away  
  
Say what you say  
  
Say that you'll stay  
  
Forever and a day  
  
In the time of my life  
  
Cause I need more time  
  
Yes I need more time  
  
Just to make things right  
  
Cause I need more time  
  
Yes I need more time  
  
Just to make things right  
  
So don't go away  
  
"Satine come closer to me."  
  
"God Christian please don't die."  
  
"Are you kidding I'll be fine, I'm just a little cold that's all."  
  
"Christian you need a doctor, I'll be right back."  
  
Satine went off to go find Christian a doctor.  
  
Christian was looking worse than ever. His face was paler than Satine's now. He could feel his body getting cold, and when he would open his eyes then the room would get all blurry. He could feel the darkness trying to pull him away from his body, but he would try to hang on for Satine.  
  
Satine came back with a doctor only a few minutes later. The doctor took the knife out and put some medicine on it, then sewed it up.  
  
"Mademoiselle Satine, Christian has lost a lot of blood from the knife, and I'm afraid he may not make it. I'm sorry."  
  
"How, how much time does he have doctor?"  
  
"A day, a week, maybe even a few hours."  
  
"Oh god." She breathed out.  
  
Satine thanked the doctor for his help and went back to her dying, loving Christian.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Shh, darling you need your rest, Christian there's something I've got to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Christian you're dying, the doctor says that you might only have a day, a week, or even a few hours. Oh Christian why does this have to happen, why weren't we given a chance to enjoy our lives together?"  
  
"Satine it's gonna be ok, I swear, don't always believe what the doctor's say. Besides I'm feeling better just by having you beside me. Now make me feel even more better and jump into this bed with me."  
  
Satine did what he said, but he felt so cold so she slowly wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to hurt him. Just lying there with him she forgot she might lose him.  
  
~SONGS USED~  
  
DON'T GO AWAY BY OASIS 


	21. The Miracle

Satine woke before Christian; she looked at him seeing if he was looking any better. 'Oh thank God his color is coming back to him, maybe he will be alright.' She thought. She got up and went to check on Ewan and Sarah to see if they were ok, and as always they were fine, sleeping, but healthy. Satine was so proud of their children. She was so pleased to know that her and Christian were able to make these miracles. Now Christian being in her life forever she knew she wouldn't survive without him.  
  
She went back to Christian, who was now fully awake.  
  
"Hey, Satine are you alright? You look upset."  
  
"Yes, Christian I'm fine I'm just worried about you, are you ok?"  
  
"Well, I'm feeling better now, and the doctor came in while you were gone and said that I might have a chance to live."  
  
"Oh Christian I'm so happy I should have known you would have made it."  
  
"I LOVE YOU Satine."  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO."  
  
Christian and Satine embraced. They knew now that their lives could be fulfilled, with just them, Ewan and Sarah, and the many other children they would have.  
  
A couple weeks went by and Christian fully recovered. He finally was released a week later and got to go home to his loving family.  
  
Satine and Christian and their children moved out as soon as possible. None of them knew where they were going, but none of that mattered, all that mattered was that they would be together. 


	22. The Seperation

THEY BELONG TO BAZ  
  
They found a farmhouse just outside of England. They moved in and felt whole again.  
  
But things were beginning to fall apart for the lovebirds.  
  
Christian and Satine had not spoken a word to each other since they moved in. And the next day Christian would leave for Scotland on business. The day he left Satine didn't even kiss him goodbye. Christian didn't know what was going on. ' Is Satine falling out of love with me?' He thought.  
  
Satine thought the same thing about Christian, Is he mad at me, and if so why? 'I miss the way he used to hold me, the way he used to kiss me, and the way he would always care for me'. "I love you Christian". She whispered into the wind.  
  
Christian was missing Satine badly on the trip. 'She loves me I know it, she can't stand to lose me, she must love me'. He would worry about her through the rest of the trip.  
  
"Christian I wish you would come back to me". Satine began to sing. Because while he was away it felt like the four seasons were changing.  
  
Satine: I long for the warmth of days gone by And you were mine And now all those days are memories in time I dreamt deep about you by my side My heart belongs to you No matter what I try When I get the courage up to talk to somebody new It always falls apart because they can't compare to you You're the one that makes me wind up just like a ball and chain Remember this Say goodbye As I watch four seasons change Here comes the winter breeze that chills the air and brings the snow And I imagine kissing you under the mistle toe  
  
Christian: When springtime makes its way here The lilacs remind me of the scent of your perfume When summer burns the heat I always get the hots for you  
  
Both: Go skinny-dipping in the ocean the way we used to do When autumn sheds its leaves The trees are bear when your not here It doesn't feel the same  
  
Christian: Remember the nights when we closed our eyes And now that you and I will be in love for all time  
  
Both: Every time I think about these things I shared I ain't got to cry cause I get so emotional You're the one that makes me wind up just like a ball and chain Remember us And our love As I watch four seasons change Here comes the winter breeze that chills the air and brings the snow And I imagine kissing you under the mistle toe  
  
Christian: When springtime makes its way here The lilacs remind me of the scent of your perfume When summer burns the heat I always get the hots for you  
  
Both: Go skinny-dipping in the ocean the way we used to do When autumn sheds its leaves The trees are bear when your not here It doesn't feel the same  
  
Satine: This loneliness Has crushed my heart Please wrap me in love again  
  
Both: Cause I need a love to care for me and ease my pain All 4 seasons will bring the long for yesterday As I watch four seasons change Here comes the winter breeze that chills the air and brings the snow And I imagine kissing you under the mistle toe  
  
Christian: When springtime makes its way here The lilacs remind me of the scent of your perfume When summer burns the heat I always get the hots for you  
  
Both: Go skinny-dipping in the ocean the way we used to do When autumn sheds its leaves The trees are bear when your not here It doesn't feel the same Remember the warmth of days gone buy  
  
They felt each other's presence at that moment when they sang to each other. 


	23. Love Lives On

BAZ OWNS THEM  
  
  
  
A few weeks went by and Christian was coming back home to Satine. He ran all the way up the sidewalk, and slammed open the door. He picked up Satine and swung her in his arms while he kissed her passionately, the way he did when they first kissed.  
  
"I've missed you so much Christian". Satine said between kisses.  
  
"I love you so much my heart has been aching completely since I've been away from you, I'm so sorry that I was a total jerk for a while when we first moved in, I've missed you and I'll never do that to you again".  
  
Then, Christian lifted Satine up again and took her upstairs to their bedroom, and laid her down onto the bed and they made love throughout the night. 


	24. A Love That Will Live Forever

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO BAZ EXEPT THE KIDS THEIR MINE, EXEPT EWAN, BUT SARAH IS.  
  
  
  
Satine and Christian felt new again. Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday they would go to the park. Their children are one year old now and they look a lot like their parents.  
  
"Darling did you here about the Duke today"? Satine asked Christian as they walked through the park.  
  
"No, Satine what happened"?  
  
"He was murdered, it seemed like his man servant finally got tired of his belly aching, so he took his gun and shot the old man".  
  
"Well at least somebody finally had the guts to do it".  
  
"Yes, oh Christian we made it we finally get to live our lives together, with our children, and ... our other child that's on the way".  
  
"Satine you mean you're, oh Satine I love you so much".  
  
"I love you too Christian. And now we can love each other until the end of time".  
  
And that's exactly what they did. Satine and Christian lived the rest of their lives together, with the huge family they always wanted.  
  
And don't forget the Bohemian beliefs. Because this story is about....  
  
  
  
Beauty  
  
Truth  
  
Freedom  
  
But above all things......  
  
  
  
LOVE.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
